


“Crawling out of the Chrysalis of One’s Cocoon and Not Knowing What One Will Became”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Among the Rubble is a Diamond Glinting in the Dust" [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A continuation of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts).



Mads, sitting at the breakfast table,  waits for the pieces of toast in the Toaster to pop out as he flicks through the newspapers that he brought seeing that he was still the frontline of Tattlecrime – but not the other Newspapers, seeing they are focusing more on the attack of the singer Marko Kinsen, with his body found what looked like it been ripped to pieces in a Forest in Cannes by a wild animal – then a _“ping”_ noise, makes him reach over to grab the pieces of toast.

He butters the pieces lightly, allowing for the fine butter to melt and takes a bite, while turning his face to look out at the Japanese themed garden – with the herb patch growing in one corner; the rose bed near a large Sakura tree and the Koi pond, with two little one’s and a large one in it that he thought would at first eat them, but it hadn’t choosing instead to care for them – then picking up the cup of milky tea, sips some of it holding it in both hands to spread the warmth from it into them.

He begins to think of how had Hannibal, contacted him and…...gotten his new phone number – after his Brother Lars, had forced him to change it and move into the small house in the small town of Krovik, miles away from Baltimore and located more near a place called Wolftrap then placing the cup down, strokes the rim with his finger, moving his hand to where his babies are growing.

He never expected to become pregnant, due to the **_“Drug”_** and wonders if hadn’t been Hannibal, who gave him it than who had.

_Could Norman, without his and Hannibal’s knowledge broken into Hannibal’s Sea-house to change the powdered aspirin to what had made him pregnant?_

_Or, was it….?_

The front doorbell ringing makes him come out of those thoughts and leaving that question unanswered, so getting up he heads to the front door and taking the chain off it, then opens the door seeing the person’s back is turned while they wear black leather jacket and hold a motorcycle helmet under one arm.

“Yes? May I help you?”

“Depending on what you mean by helping, **_Little Bunny.”_**

The person, turns fully around to face him and trembling so much he rushes forwards hugging Hannibal, close to him with the man chucking the helmet onto the porch chair then hands fully encompass him, while a hand takes hold of the back of his head sifting through his hair and lifting his face, he presses his lips softly against the older man’s with urgency in wanting the man, after being separated from him for so long.

He is pushed inside, lips still moving against his own and a booted foot closing the front door behind them both as Hannibal, immediately lifts him up in his arms making him wrap his legs around his ** _Lover’s_** waist as he is carried into the bedroom, over to the large king size bed where he is laid down as tongues entwine outside and inside each-other’s mouths.

The man gets over him, only to roll him so he is straddling Hannibal’s waist and still kissing him breathlessly, while he breathes and moans heavily at the feeling of it then they begin to strip each other of their clothes, flinging them onto the floor and not really caring where they landed.

What matter…was that they were finally together again and this time, Mads was not letting go of him.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for one part of Homophobia from a drunken youth in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, Hannibal didn't abandon the ring and yes, I want metaphorically kill the fire alarm that appears in this chapter.

A hand stroking a strand of slightly damp hair from his forehead, makes Mads give a small _“hmm”_ as he shifts his head on the pillow, followed by fluttering his eyes open to see Hannibal, laying there facing him, with one hand gently tucking it behind his ear then smiles softly at him.

“Tell me, I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming.”

He snuggles closer, resting his forehead against the other man’s and placing his hand over the man’s side to rest it on the back…where he slides it upwards to hold a muscular shoulder.

Lips soon kiss his cheek, followed by trailing across his jaw and to his neck, with a hand cupping his cheek as a thumb strokes his cheekbone then slides of his cheek downwards to rest on his abdomen making him pull back slightly to look down at where the man’s hand is.

“To admit, Mads, I never…. expected I would ever be Father to a little one, like this. I…haven’t thought of name yet for the boy or little girl.”

“Twins, Hannibal. I’m…. bearing two little ones.”

Maroon eyes widen a fraction at this new information followed by the man, sliding downwards to kiss his abdomen and making him, press more into his **_Lover’s_** body with soft gasp coming from him then his stomach rumbling makes them both laugh in the bedroom.

“Incorrigible, **_Little Bunny_** , of mine. I’ll go and make something to eat for the both of us. Is there enough food in the house for me to use?”

“Not much. I’ve not really been into town, Hannibal. I....Lars, will be visiting me in a few days to check up on me and…...I don’t what to do if he discovers you’re here.”

“You’re afraid, he will…try to harm me, again. Mads, I….to confess…. I’ve tackled with more violent people than your Elder Brother.”

Mads, rolls onto his back sighing in certain way when he hears those words and just looks at up at the ceiling then feels a hand touch his abdomen, starting to rub back and forth over it gently to relieve the tension he is feeling.

“You don’t understand. He…. when I was only 12, he nearly killed someone, with his bare hands in our home and…...that was an Intruder, who he said had tried to kill…our Mother. The Intruder…...was my Father and yet, I was never told why it was done, why he broke in the house to get me back and not Lars and why our Mother, kepted me away from him.”

“Motherly instinct. She wanted to protect you from harm…whatever it might have been and because you were younger, she took you out of his way.”

“I never really knew my Father, because he had left before I was even born. I don’t remember his face or his voice.”

“The mind, blocks out certain traumatic events.”

The man says the sentence in a such a way, it makes Mads turn his face to look at Hannibal, who flicks his eyes up to then lips kiss his forehead, followed by the man, nude as the day he was born slipping out of bed, while picking up both their clothes from the floor.

 He watches silently, smiling at the sight of his Lover tidying up…. their bedroom…...and chuckles lightly, followed by the man lifting his head up to look at him.

“Something amusing you, **_Little Bunny_**.”

“Yes. You and…. your tidy hab…...Hannibal!!?”

He never gets to finish his sentence, laughing with grin on his face as he is grabbed and pulled downwards so his legs hang over the bed as the man leans over him, with fangs showing then hands grab hold of him, flipping him onto his front and lifting his ass up into the air, followed by hand slapping gently one of his ass-cheeks making him press his ass back into the hand, soon followed by more slaps now on both ass-cheeks.

 This makes him gasp breathlessly, with his back arching and spreading his legs wider apart, gets up onto his hands and knees on the bunched-up duvet cover.

“Oh, spank…me. I’ve been such…a bad, **_Little Bunny,_** for you.”

“Yes, you have. Stay still like that and…don’t move.”

He does as the older man says, followed shooting both hands to grip the headboard for support only to let go, scarring down the wooden headboard with his nails leaving small grooves it as Hannibal, begins to undulate back and forth his hips into at such a certain pace it makes him slap one hand back to hold one of the man’s hip at the lube coated cock sliding in and out of his quivering insides.

He is pulled back by the man, again and again as the man tightly grips his hips followed by the man soon flipping him onto his side, with one hand grabbing hold of his leg lifting it up to hold right in the crook of an elbow as the other cups his jaw, thumb caressing his bottom lip as soft moans; breathless gasping and skin slapping heated up skin fills the bedroom.

His body is being jolted up and down so intensely, that when his orgasm hits it makes a keening wail echo in the bedroom from him, followed by shuddering so much he is pushed onto his front, lower half lifted as the man continues to…. slide his cock in and out of him.

He soon collapses onto the mattress due the fact he can no longer hold himself up, with a muffled thump followed by Hannibal, pulling out of him and before he can protest or say anything, shoves back inside him then he wails again, when he finally feels a rush of warmth – the man’s cum – fill him – after three hard thrusts into him.

The man pulls away from him, allowing him to slump on his side, on the ruffled mattress and lay there, with his chest rising and falling heavily as sweat that had formed and run down his body, coats it in a fine sheen - like rain droplets – then the man lifts him up, carrying him off the bed and into the bathroom.

Due to the fact, he was too weak to do anything himself.

 

* * *

 

The small town of Krovik, had been more of a business town for the Welding Works near the Harbour, when it first been built then a Multimillionaire had made the decision, when it been falling in decline and ruin to give it an upgrade changing it into declining town into what was now the new Krovik.

Nightclubs and Strip-clubs littered about in certain areas of the main part of the town for pleasure and the generation of teenagers, who were old of enough to go to them; a large Opera House called the **_“Anutulia”_** where many singers from many countries like Greece, Florence, Italy or even Rome had sung then above the town, overlooking was the Multimillionaire’s Mansion, with extreme security and bodyguards stopping anyone who didn’t have appointment.

Mads, seeing all of this, while he looks out of the car’s open passenger window, flicks his gaze over to Hannibal - who is driving the blue chromed Mustang – seeing the man, will not be recognised at all because he lost weight for some reason; his hair dyed a dark brown to hide the fact he had blonde hair mixed with silver highlights and the fact he a slightly grizzly beard starting to be growing then man pulls into the large car park for the supermarket.

He unclips his seatbelt, stepping out of the car and closing it behind him, with the older man coming around the car then they both begin to walk towards the supermarket, while Mads is glad for once people are not staring at him or stopping to ask him questions then the double doors slide open, while both step inside to the air-conditioned supermarket.

He grabs two baskets, holding them and walks down one of the aisles with Hannibal, collecting some spices and herbs; more cartons of milk and to his surprise some chocolate chip cookies then they head over to the meat counter, where both check out the kind of meat that is displayed.

“Any particular choice, gentleman? We have some venison that has just come in today.”

Mads, looks over to where the assistant is pointing to some already pre-prepared and asks if could they be wrapped up, making Hannibal softly smile at him as he lowers his face slightly to hide the faint rising blush on his cheeks, whispering to the man, while the assistant is distracted with that job.

“ _Stop that, you’re making me blush.”_

_“Hmm. I could think of more ways to make you blush more.”_

_“Hans, for god’s sakes, were in public!!?”_

The man smirks, watching him as he tries to now compose himself and manages to do so, just in time as well as the assistant appears with the wrapped-up venison then after thanking the young man, heads further down the very back of the supermarket where in the far corner he places the baskets down on the polished floor to looks at the DVDs on the shelf, thinking which one would Hannibal might like to watch with him.

There is a comedy one; a horror, which makes him place it back on the shelf and finally, a romance one -  Down in Love – then turns his face, when Hannibal comes up to him looking at the **_“Kinky Boots”_** DVD he has decided to pick and raises one fine eyebrow at it.

“I…...was thinking of getting a movie to watch if…you’re interested.”

“Marco, of course I would be interested. Come on, it’s time we headed back home.”

**_(Author’s note – Hans and Marco, are alias which are to hide Mads and Hannibal’s identify from the people of Krovik)_ **

Mads, nods in reply placing the DVD in one of the baskets and goes to pick them up, when slight pain travels through his abdomen as he lets go of the handles then Hannibal, places the back of his hand to his forehead checking his temperature and sighs in certain way, picking up the baskets for him.

They head to the till, with him leaning slightly against the other man in way that just looks to other people like a male needed a friend to lean on for support and allows Hannibal, to pay with his credit card then both head outside, while he wonders was it the heat or the pregnancy hormones making him feel so tired and drained of energy, along with that fact he been so overfucked into the mattress just this morning in such a way, he had literally had Hannibal have to hold him in the shower for support.

They reach the car, where opening the boot he takes the shopping and places it inside, when he has sit down with his chest rising and falling heavily then a bottle of water is handed to him, which he takes and opening it gulps it down then lowers his head, feeling a hand takes hold of his to massage circles into it.

“I…. think when we get home, I’ll lay down for wee while. Either it’s the heat or…. you know.”

“Of course. You’ve been…. weakened and emotionally drained….so I believe rest will be good for you, while I make something to eat.”

He smiles softly at the man, getting up and heading to the passenger seat with the man closing the boot then just about as he goes to open the door, something hits the side of his head causing him to stumble slightly with Hannibal, catching him before he hits the tarmac seeing what had been chucked what had been a glass bottle now smashed.

Some blood lightly trickles down the side of his forehead from where he has been hit and flicks one eye over to see, it is group of young drunken youths one, with some of the gang sneering at both then the Leader comes over as Hannibal, stands up reaching for his leather pocket.

Concerned and remembering the knife incident with Lars, he grabs his ** _Lover’s_** wrist to stop him from getting it out as the man turns his gaze to look at him, where Hannibal, would have been punched if hadn’t been for the older man catching the clenched fist of the drunken youth so tightly, Mads, can see the white bones of his knuckles as he tightens it around the hand.

This causes the young man, to collapse on his knees with the arm trembling and managing to get up, he places a hand over the older’s man, managing to peel it off the clenched fist of the youth on his knees then slaps the man across the cheek, knowing it his wrong but he must knock some sense into Hannibal in some way.

_“Hans, control yourself. Your…embarrassing me.”_

He whispers, making maroon eyes widen at the words followed by his **_Lover_** turning his face to one side and Mads, goes to help the youth up, when his hand is slapped away by them.

“Don’t touch me…. you, faggot bitch.”

Mads, flinches at the words that are said with such venom from the drunken youth and lowers his hand to his side then the young man, gets up, with his friends helping him.

The group soon walk off, leaving them alone and still standing near the car, while he decides it is time to head home then opening the passenger door, he slips into the seat and closes the door behind getting some tissues out of the glove compartment opening them then sways making Hannibal, grab hold of him.

“Just…get us home.”

He hears himself saying in a weak and tired voice, making lips gently kiss his forehead and knuckles lightly caress his cheek as he flicks his eyes upwards to look at the man.

“Of course. Anything else you want me to do?”

“What are you cooking, tonight?”

“Memeralis. Spoil the surprise.”

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of venison cooking with fine herbs; baby potatoes and other ingredients makes Mads, just lay on the bed with blanket over him enjoying the smell of the food that Hannibal is cooking to waft into the bedroom through the open doorway with his eyes closed then the bed dips, slightly followed by shadow covering him as he feels a nose soon nuzzle against his cheek, followed by moving to the nape of his neck.

A deep inhale comes from Hannibal, followed by soft pleased _“hmm”_ and keeping his eyes closed, feel lips soon touch his neck followed by hand pulling his shirt out of his jeans to soon slip underneath to slide upwards to one of his nipples, brushing fingertips over it lightly and turning his face with his eyes stills closed he seeks the older’s man lips as the hand soon slips downwards, into his faded jeans up followed by lifting the seam of his boxers.

It goes to slip inside, only for the smoke alarm to interrupt the bliss their both having and he flutters his eyes open, sighing at the loss of the warmth from his Lover, who has slipped off the bed to go and sort the problem out then slipping off the bed himself with the blanket wrapped around his shoulder.

It is not the supper, but outside in the garden he sees a sight in the koi pond, wondering when had the man have time to buy and introduce the new Koi fish then feels Hannibal, pull him back from the window and turn him around so he faces him.

Holding him close as he buries his face into the man’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and smiling softly.

“Mads, look at me. Look at….me.”

The man says, making him lift his face to look at the him, pressing his lips against Hannibal’s with his eyes fluttering close then he is pushed backwards falling onto the sofa with the man getting over him and tilting his jaw up and down in certain way, followed by changing position each time to make him moan softly at the sametime breathing heavily through his nostrils then a hand slips between his legs, cupping him through the confines of his faded jeans making him look down at where it rests.

A fingertip, rubs over the cloth covered bulge where the tip of his…cock is starting to form a tent in them, straining at the zipper of them and pushing the man backwards straddles him with him soon devouring the other’s man’s lip as hands take hold of his ass-cheeks gripping them tightly and squeezing them in such a way he must let go to moan softly above Hannibal, soon dipping his head back down again for more.

“Hmm…...Hannie…..okay…..that’s enough….Hmmff….Enough.”

Hannibal, pulls back from his now swollen lips, seeing the expanded hazel pupils and the fact he is evidently aroused, while a small strand of saliva connects both their lips then laying his head down to one side on the muscular fine chest to one side, followed by the man bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles one by one with his lips.

“When…I was in the B.S.H.C.I (Baltimore State Hospital for Criminally Insane) …...I visited more than once in my **_Mind Palace_** , the places you had filled and along with the fact, I kept-ed this.”

Mads, feels the ring – that Hannibal had brought in Cannes airport – slip back onto his ring finger and lifting his hand looks at it, while the gems in it glint faintly in the setting sunlight that is coming through the large sitting room window then his phone vibrating behind Hannibal’s head on the small lamp table, makes him clamber upwards so he can reach it – knowing the intention was not to place his groin in front of the older man’s face, or was it his intention secretly of course?

The number on his screen is…….out of everything and unexpected his own Mother, knowing he will have to answer it then does it, feeling himself suddenly being pulled down for quick chaste kiss.

_“Hi, **Mama.”**_

_“Mads, honey…...are you alright? I heard about what happened from Lars and…. wait, are you alone?”_

_“Not really. I’ve met someone last night and…. well we hit off, after few drinks. No, Mama…...I didn’t have sex with them.”_

He sees Hannibal, must bite his bottom lip at the fact that Mads’ mother was concerned our innocent little darling having sex with anyone and pulls him quickly down for another kiss, causing him to moan, making his Mother’s voice come from the phone with concern in her voice at the sound.

_“Mads, honey…. what was that noise?”_

_“Sorry, the washing machine here is little bit of monster, so it tends to make lot of noise in the kitchen.”_

_“Oh, okay. So, who is this lucky girl? Because I’m coming up with your Brother Lars to see you.”_

Mads, goes quiet with his heart speeding up slightly and gulping heavily, does something he would never consider doing to the person who gave birth to him.

He cuts her off, flinging it away from him so it lands on armchair and before he can say anything he is lifted and placed onto the man’s lap, with the man pushing his head down to kiss him, with such fervour he ignores the phone which vibrates again and again soon clattering to the floor, moving underneath the armchair where it soon gives the beeped tone meaning the battery had just died and needed charged in protest at being ignored by the owner of it.

He begins to grind down his hips, rubbing his own groin against Hannibal’s feeling the evident bulge brush against his own with hands, taking hold of his hips to hold him gently every time he raises up and down then shudders, with his head tilting backwards and wetness coating the inside of his boxers, seeping through the fabric of his faded jeans as well.

Lowering his head, he blushes heavily with a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead and dripping onto Hannibal’s shirt covered chest then his stomach grumbles, making him blush right down to his neck in embarrassment.

“I think it’s time we ate, **_Little Bunny._** Go and get freshened up, while I set the table. ** _”_**

He nods, managing to slide off the man’s lap and walks out of the sitting to the bathroom, where he begins to peel of his clothes dropping them into the washing basket then looks at himself in the mirror, holding his boxers in one hand and stares at the slightly swollen abdomen showing where the babies were growing within him.

Maybe the pain, he been feeling had been the **_“Drug’s”_** chemicals changing certain hormones in his body to adjust to what was happening to him and placing one hand on it, hopes he can come up with some excuse if **_Mama_** notices it.

 

* * *

 

When he comes back through in fresh clothes, while drying his hair with small towel and sees that the table near the large garden windows, has been set with cutlery placed out and plates ready for the meal that is yet to be placed on the table.

He smiles at the sight, allowing for the towel to hang around his neck and heads over to lean against the doorway of the kitchen watching as his Lover, prepares the rest of the meal with such meticulous effort it tells him that the older man had been doing this ever since he learned the passion of cooking.

It is like an art-form with the way Hannibal, does it with Mads being his only audience and notices that man is making a pudding for later, something he remembers he had once as a child – but sadly not made by his **_Mama_** and had been brought from a cheap kiosk – then walks silently over, slipping his hands around the man’s waist to rest over a firm, muscular chest and resting his face on the man’s shoulder blade.

“Not many people can sneak up on me like that. Though you’ll need some practice.”

“Hmm, then teach me…. oh, Wise old one.”

He teases, feeling the man turn fully around to face him and reach up to stroke a strand of hair that has fallen in front of his eyes to tuck it behind his ear with soft smile that shows crinkles near the maroon eyes then the man picks up spoon dipping it into the venison pot, getting out a piece and places it against his lips.

He opens his mouth, taking it in and moaning in certain at the burst of intense flavours of herbs mixed with the fine meat and must pull back, going to lick his lips of the meat’s juices when the man does it for him followed by cupping him through his sleep pants, making him press his groin more into the man’s hand.

It strokes the outline, followed by teasing caress and when the man pulls away he bites his bottom lip due to the ache that has formed between his legs then managing to compose himself heads back in the sitting room.

 

* * *

 

“So, do you have any siblings, Hannibal.”

“Two other Brother’s – Nigel, who lives as far as I know still in Bucharest with woman called Gabi Ibanescu – and Le Chiffre, who lives in Montreal and owns his own Casino there. My father and mother, haven’t contacted us ever since……the death of….”

Mads, sees how the older man’s eyes moistened with tears and reaching across the table, places his hand over the man’s comforting him by rubbing circles to calm his **_Lover._**

“You don’t have to tell me, if it is too painful to speak about.”

“I…want to tell you, Mads. She was…. our sister and….so fill of life, but never got the chance to fulfill it.”

“Something traumatic…happened to her and it affected you, greatly. All…three of you.”

“She…...disappeared when she was staying with Lady Murasaki in Japan, during when I was working in John Hopkin’s Hospital at the time. It was only, after my graduating from it that I got the news of who had taken her.”

“And it is the one thing you regret in life?”

The man turns his face away from him, choosing to stare at the Sakura tree – well two, entwined around each other like **_Lover’s_** in fated embrace – then slips out of the chair, pulling Mads out of his own as well and over to the window, where he is manoeuvred in front of the man.

Hands wrap around his waist, coming to rest over his abdomen and chin rests on his shoulder, followed by his Lover starting to sing softly in his ear in Lithuanian – a _***Lullaby**_ that makes tears form in his own eyes - finding himself joining in softly singing a Danish lullaby he has made up.

*Unknownmusing Lullaby that Hannibal and Mads sing ©

** *Mads’ Lyrics:  **

_Hush now, little one’s within my Womb_

_Let Papa sing a Lullaby to you both and your Mama._

_Let him embrace and hold us softly, while the wind rustles the top of trees_

_And the Koi fish in the pond, swim happily with each other._

_Let…him sing softly in your Mama’s ear, while his hands rest where you grow._

** *Hannibal’s Lyrics: **

_When I’m with you, every waking day makes me softly smile_

_At the way you laugh, smile and lay in my arms, afterwards_

_While I hold you, like this I imagine what it will be like when I can_

_Hold them, play with them in the garden as you watch from the porch_

_Teach…them, about…fine Art and how to…Paint, while you smile at the sight of it_

_Watch them go to school or even while with you, take them to see…the great cities like Florence, Rome or even_

_The City of Love – **Paris**_ – _where on satin sheets at night, I would make **Love** to you _

_With the windows open, while the silk curtains billow back and forth like sails in the wind_

_Like sails in the wind_

When they both stop singing, Mads, turns fully around and places both hands on the man’s chest then lifting his face to look up at the man, who bends down his own head kissing him lightly on the lips with hands sliding the nightgown off his shoulders so slowly it makes him gasp softly at the heated touch of the man’s hands on his bare skin.

“Bedroom, Hannibal. I…. want you to make **_Love_** to me.”

“It’s what I’ve been waiting for.”

 

* * *

 

Clothes lay scattered about on the floor, thrown haphazardly one might say in haste and feverish urgency to just feel bare skin against bare skin then a hand shoots upwards grabbing hold of the headboard followed by another to grip it for support as Mads, below Hannibal, gasps breathlessly, with his head thrashing side to side on the lilac pillow with golden swirls on it.

The man, undulates his hips back and forth into his, with each gentle and slow thrust sliding…. a warm, pulsating cock that sends pleasure sizzling like little sparks across his already, heated up skin with maroon eyes watching every expression he makes then turning his face to look up at the man, finds himself panting out the words.

“Haaa…. uhhh…. I can feel your…heat……oh, oh, oh.”

“Haa…I know…...it feels good, doesn’t it? That’s it…my filthy, **_Little Bunny,_** clench…. around my cock.”

Hearing the term of endearment come from the man, his head tilts backwards exposing his neck with his all body shuddering underneath the man and thighs, which are wrapped around the man’s waist clenching so tightly as the most intense orgasm hits his body causing him to wail heavily in the silence of the bedroom with man’s name on his lips.

“HANNIBALLL!!!”

When it finishes, his thighs slip off the man’s waist and he collapses back down on the duvet cover, feeling the man pull out of him only to turn him lifting him up onto his hands and knees then pushes back inside, making him moan at the overstimulation due to the fact he had just orgasmed, beginning to moan and whimper in pleasure at the being pulled back and forth each time by Hannibal’s hands on his hips.

He can’t speak or even think, because every decent thought is going straight out of the metaphorical window and feels hand soon move to go around his waist, pulling him up onto his knees with one hand resting one his chest and the other slipping downwards to grip his already dripping cock with pearls of pre-cum dripping onto the duvet cover.

The hand begins to move in tandem, with the thrusts and making him tilt his head backwards to rest on the man’s shoulder whimpering, moaning and gasping with intense quivers running up his thighs then the hand on his chest, comes up to cup his jaw and a thumb strokes his bottom quivering lip, while the Hannibal bends down to his head to his exposed throat.

His hand shoots backwards, taking hold of the back of his **_Lover’s_** head by his hair and grips it tightly, when fangs bite down into the flesh – marking him again – then after his second orgasm hits, he collapses onto the bunched-up duvet cover with a laboured gasp.

“Haaa…no more….no more…Uhhh!!...Hannibal!!”

He tries to protest, only for the man to draw out a third orgasm that leaves him a wrecked, shivering mess on top of the bunched-up duvet cover with some parts covered in his and Hannibal’s release, while he tightly grips the duvet cover for support clenching the fabric tightly in them.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Me: Uhh. Right, sorry for late chapter and…. yeah, first time I don’t know what to say to you, guys. (scratches head and gives slight sheepish grin) Hannibal, urrr…say something.  
> Hannibal: I’m…. thinking of painting Mads…  
> Me: Okay, that would be nice for the sitting room or dining room.  
> Hannibal: …...in the Nude.  
> Me: (blinking as one tries to comprehend what the man had just said, who sits with one leg over the over while in an armchair near the window) Uhhhh…Have you’ve asked Mads, yet?  
> Hannibal: (blushing and refusing to comment, confirming Author’s answer)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Side-note: Me: (holding sigh up) WARNING!!! WARNING!! EMOTIONAL ANGST ALERT PREPRARE WITH TISSUE BOXES AT THE READY AND BABIES ARRIVING……(notices adjustment that has been made and shouting at Hannibal) WAIT WHAT!!! Oh, must prepare for that……uhhh!!!…. (panicking as Hannibal and Mads watch one)

 

Sunlight streaming through a gap in the large bedroom curtains, shines down onto the bed where two men – the younger facing them, while a hand rests on their abdomen and the older, snuggled up against their back – then Mads, shifts in his sleep followed by fluttering his eyes open.

He just lays there, just basking in the warmth of it and being in his **_Lover’s_** arms then his phone – which is on the bedside table, charged – vibrating, makes him grumble into the pillow, followed by moving his hand to pick it up, seeing it is his **_Mama_** calling him again.

He sits up, thumb hovering once more over it and taking a deep breath, answers it bringing it to his ear as he just allows her to talk.

_“Why didn’t tell me the truth, Mads? The fact you were in a relationship with…that serial psychopath killer – Hannibal Lecter. Is it true? Please, don’t tell me it is true that you…did those things with him. Why? Mads, honey…answer me. “_

_“I…. **Mama…...** it is difficult to explain. I…...fall in **Love** …and……”_

He stops talking, followed by a sob rising in his throat and drops the phone at the end of the bed, while hands reach up, cupping both his cheeks and turn his face, with a forehead soon resting against his.

Hannibal begins to speak, soothing words in Lithuanian so quietly and he trembles softly, with tears flowing down his cheeks running over his quivering lips then suddenly gives a small cry, when intense pain ripples through his abdomen and making him place a hand to it.

His eyes widen, flicking up to maroon eyes and cries out again, causing his **_Mama_** to shout something only to be cut off then something wet immediately gushes down his thighs, followed by rolling to lay on his back and cry out, more harshly with Hannibal, coming around the bed and lifting his hips up to place large towel underneath them.

“Hannibal…. I’m…not ready for this…...Oh, god…...it hurts…it hurts.”

He whimpers it out, tears nearly blinding his vision and when then older man sifts a hand through his hair, he tries not to think that what was going to happen next was going to be dangerous – his **_Lover_** was going to have to a caesarean section as the **_Drug_** was still in its development stage and had been stolen before the scientists could finish it – then nods silently in reply.

“I know, it hurts, Mads. I know. I’ll take good care of you and them.”

“Promise.”

“I promise and I mean it for real this time.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_High -pitched screaming._

_Blood staining the towel, underneath one’s hips._

_Wailing of a new-born child, followed by hands reaching weakly to take it and yet, can’t reach for it._

_More wailing. Faint shouting of “GET DOWN AND PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD. PUT THE SCALPEL DOWN, NOW HANNIBAL LECTER!!”_

_Figures, appearing in and out of focus followed by more wailing._

_His babies – his and Hannibal’s – are calling for their Mama and he wants to answer, yet there being taken further away from him._

_Voices speak, but he can’t hear them and goes into unconscious state._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mads, when he finally – after few days of the little one’s being born - wakes up shooting up in the bed and screaming heavily for his children – their babies, he carried within him – to be returned to him, while motherly instincts to protect and nurture them raise upwards in him then nurses and Doctors, come rushing in pinning him down as he cries out again begging and pleading to see them.

See his little one’s and begins to cry heavily, when they tell him he can’t see them at all, because of who their Father is and it is his Brother’s orders.

He lunges at the nearest Doctor who says it, managing to knock the man to the polished Hospital room floor, clawing and scratching at any exposed skin then a hand – his Brother’s – grabs hold his throat from behind and pulls him back, slamming him immediately down onto the bed followed by orders of _“Sedate him, immediately and get strait-jacket.”_

“Brother……please…...don’t do this…Don’t do this to me.” He weeps heavily, up at the Elder – pleading for the ice to break over Lar’s heart – and only answer is prick of needle into his arm, making him whimper as he rolls to lay on his side.

It is betrayal, deepest betrayal and wraps his arms around himself, curling into tight ball as the nurses, Doctors and his Brother file out of the room – leaving him alone to break apart again like before.

But this time, the cause being his own…Kin. His brother – Lars.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal, sits at the interview table, with his hands clasped on the polished surface and handcuffs attached to chains that handcuffed to the seat that is bolted to the floor with his eyes closed, thinking back to when he been holding Mads, while they both slepted under the duvet cover in their own wee world one could say.

Voices. Doors slamming and closing, followed by hurried footsteps coming to the room.

The door clicks open, followed by someone calmly walking in and the chair in front of him, scraping back then they sit down, followed by him fluttering his eyes open to see Mads Elder Brother – Lars Mikkelsen – is seating in the seat, while Alana Bloom comes in and closes the door, silently behind him.

“Care to explain, Lecter…. what you were planning for my younger Brother. After ripping his abdomen up with your scalpel.”

Lars Mikkelsen, asks him – straight in there, with the question – though not mentioning the children he notices, choosing to turn his face to stare out of the window not wanting to look at the man.

“How about you tell me…about why you killed the Intruder. Oh, wait…your Father in front of him, when my **_Lover_** was just twelve years old and the man tried to get him back. But not you.”

The Elder stiffens at the words, muscles in the face twitching and one hand clenching slightly then straightens himself, taking a file that Alana Bloom hands him and places it down on the table.

“Tell me, then why are there no birth records of Mischa Lecter - your sister?”

Hannibal, stiffens at the name of his sister and turning his face, shoots his hands out to grab hold of the man by the lapels of his fine suit, pulling him close to his face as calm, hazel eyes look at him then hisses his answer.

“That is private information and none of…your business, Lars Mikkelsen. Do not speak her name again, ever…or I will use anything in this room to sever your life.”

“I have no doubt, that you will. Though, I can easily get answers about her from other sources – your Brother’s Nigel and Le Chiffre – who I believe may be more cooperated than you.”

He pulls away, sitting back in the bolted chair. Glaring at the man, who had ruined his Lover’s life from the when all three of them had met in Baltimore Airport then turns his face away, not wanting to look anymore at the Elder Brother.

“So, you’re going for the silence treatment, Lecter, now.” Alana says, implying something in her tone.

The door opens, followed by two large orderlies, who come over to him and haul him roughly out of the chair – after unchaining them from the bolted chair – then drag him out.

 

* * *

 

(WARNINGS – Hannibal gets his protein (meat or pig) and we all know what that is. I say no more.)

Hannibal, coughs harshly, soaked through to the bone through the prison clothes as he lies on the tiled floor of the main showers for all the prisoners of the new prison here in Krovik, while the orderlies – more harsh and brutal than the ones at Baltimore for the Criminally Insane – haul him up, two of them holding his arms behind his back as he slumps weakly in the grip.

Water plips onto the already wet tiled floor, along with some blood from cut lip – after being slapped across the face by Alana Bloom out of everything – and his head lolls slightly, after have water jetted at him so much, it had nearly drowned him then they drag him out, down the corridor back into the Interview room.

He is slammed into the chair, with such force he must bite his bottom lip and grit his teeth as pain shoots up his spine from the impact to silence the cry that wants to escape.

Water plips onto the floor, followed by him soon lunging with his fangs to latch them straight onto one of the Krovik Orderlies mouths and grabbing the brute’s tongue rips it out just as Alana comes in with Jack Crawford, following in behind her.

A silence forms, with the ripped tongue dangling from his teeth and one Orderly holding his mouth – which has started to gush blood – then he quickly slurps up the evidence – like he had done when incarcerated at B.S.C.H.I with Chilton’s tongue – and swallows it, downwards with his eyes fluttering close at the rich taste of it.

Nothing like a little bit of protein to perk one’s energy up.  

(Side-note: Don’t ask me, what made me put that. Because I have no clue at all)

When he opens them again, Alana is right in front of him and just smiles at her like before, when she come to visit him during his second incarceration at B.S.H.C.I then flicks his gaze to Jack, standing there with his coat over his arm.

“I see you haven’t lost your touch. Still doing the Ripper thing, I see.”

“Jack, is that really a way to talk to an old friend? The Ripper has always been with me, inside and like a wild beast it can’t be caged or chained. But I have more pressing concerns…...WHERE THE HELL IS MY LOVER AND _…our children_ He shouts some of the last words and whispers the rest under his breath to hide it, growling it in such a way as he stands up with both clenched fists slamming down on the table and leans close to Alana, who shrinks back from him then composes herself.

“Only Mr. Lars Mikkelsen knows that answer, Hannibal. And why are you so concerned…...there…. not…related….to you.”

She begins to say, only to bring a hand right up to her mouth and quickly turns, whispering something to Jack, who goes out the room then breathing heavily, Hannibal tries to calm his racing heart.

“Hannibal, since when did a monster like you ever learn to Love someone? Will Graham or even Mads Mikkelsen?”

The question physically jolts him, making him lift his head to look at her and flinches at her hand, trying to touch his cheek, giving her a glare to back off from him.

There both alone in the Interview Room, due to the fact the Orderlies had left and she lowers her hand, while he sits back down again in the bolted chair to stare at the white wall in front of him, while she sees she won’t be getting any answers out of him heads out.

Leaving him, alone and just sitting there in the small boxed space, with its four plain white walls then turns his gaze to the window, seeing rain is starting to fall heavily down below onto the small town of Krovik – as Krovik Prison, was up one of the many large hills and out of sight – and just watches silently, the droplets of rain begin to trickle down the glass like tiny rivers.

Pondering the question that Alana had asked him _“Hannibal, since when did a monster like you ever learn to Love someone? Will Graham or even Mads Mikkelsen?”_ and knows it was because the Emotions, he kepted dormant for some time had been awakened and come out, when he seen Will’s potential.

“Because they changed me.” He answers softly, under his breath to the silent room and closes his eyes, feeling the tears start to run down his cheeks softly to plip onto the table surface.

 

* * *

 

Mads, stares through the glass of his Hospital Room Window, down at the people in the Hospital’s Garden heading back and forth as they go their daily lives and cradles the two blankets made into the shape of a child in his arms.

Doctors called it _“Mother Instinct Syndrome”_ \- which meant, when a Mother who has their child or children taken away from them, would try to find something to be in place of what had been taken – when he overheard them talking about his condition and the fact his and Hannibal’s children were to be separated.

Placed up for adoption in different countries. One would be sent to his Birthplace and the other, he didn’t know at all.

He brings them up to his face, inhaling the scent of his babies on them – because they had been wrapped up in them, when he been transported to Hospital – and trembles softly, with tears brimming his eyes then heads back over to the armchair, sitting down to curl up in it and holding the blankets close to face.

He misses Hannibal, who his Brother Lars believed and assumed had intended to cause him and the babies harm then a large explosion, makes him raise his head to see in the far distance from one of the many large hills black smoke rising from strange building that if he remember rightly was…the Krovik Prison.

He had…strange intuition that someone had just set the FIRE ALARM off and was breaking out.

Probably and hopefully…it would be Hannibal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal, wonders where had Jack, ever gotten the time to place the detonating charges around the large building of Krovik Prison and where he got the van, which the large black man is now driving through the town to the Hospital.

He goes to ask, which results in the man handing him a cap saying “AIN’T NOTHING BUT A HOUND DOG” and glaring, pulls it down so his face can’t be seen.

They soon arrive at the Hospital, where he gets out and keeps his head down, while Jack comes around the front of the van then takes hold of him by the arm, leading him not forcefully – but gently – inside where the sterilised white floors and ceiling remind of him of the time he had spent at John Hopkin’s Hospital as a surgeon.

He allows for the larger black man to lead him, past nurses and staff going about the everyday lives in their job then further down, the crowd thinning until they come to empty corridor where there ain’t many Hospital stuff around.

“ _Go to the last room and be quick. Make sure he comes with you, while I enquire about the children.”_

_“Jack, you do know you will lose your job for helping me.”_

_“Goddamiit, Hannibal, you think I don’t know that. Now, get going and hurry for Christ sakes.”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Knuckles, gently stroking his cheek makes Mads shift slightly in the armchair and fluttering his eyes open sees a blurry vision of someone bending down to look down at him – wearing a cap on their head, that says something he can’t see now – then his vision finally clears to reveal a sight…that makes him give a hitched gasp.

“Hans, you’re here.” He gasps out, using the fake name and allows for Hannibal to pull him out of the chair, hugging him close as he buries his face into the crook of the older man’s neck.

“Yes. Come, we don’t have time to hang around, Mads.”

He pulls back, nodding and clasping his fingers in his Lover’s they head out, checking the corridor and head quickly to the FIRE EXIT, where Hannibal quickly leads him through it then places a broom through the handle to jam it so none of the Hospital staff or police even can follow him.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues.

 

It is night-time, with only the moon’s light to show them the road to the Hunting Cabin in the large forest – that Hannibal had kepted by as a safehouse – when they arrive, while his **_Lover_** brings the van up to front of it and cuts the engine.

Unclipping his belt, Mads, turns his face to stare down at the baby carrier where gentle snuffling comes from both their little one’s – who are fast asleep, with a blanket over them then picking it up, gets out of the passenger side and allows Hannibal, to close the door for him.

They head to the front door, where the older man pulls out a fake brick in the wall to reveal a key for the small oak door and slots the key into the lock then unlocks the door to reveal a fine sitting room, with ornate fireplace that has a fake fur rug laying front of it; spiral staircase leading up to the second-floor landing and a kitchen area to the right-hand side, while a back door leads out onto a veranda.

_“If you’re wondering about the koi fish, I had them moved here before everything went wrong. They’re in a large pond, outside in the garden that you’ll see tomorrow.”_

Hannibal, whispers leading him upstairs and to what will become their bedroom, where close to it is a cot – big enough for both their children – where Mads, places the baby carrier down on one of the chairs close to it, reaching in to pick up one child carefully as his Lover does the same to the little girl – who affectionally nuzzles into her Father’s chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline and Jonathan, prove to be both the best thing that has ever happened for Mads and Hannibal, in their own sweet, endearing way as the months go by in the Cabin, while Mads is glad to be reunited with them and at the sametime with the man he loves deeply.

Caroline, has Hannibal’s eyes – maroon with flecks of gold in them – and blondish hair, mixed strangely with small streaks of silver, while Jonathan has heterochromia eyes – one light hazel and the other maroon with silver flecks around them.

Mads, comes out of his thoughts when he hears two little voices shouting _“Mama”_ makes him head to the open garden door where he sees his little one’s carrying the both some flowers that they have collected with Hannibal, who is following close behind.

Jonathan, is carrying a large bundle of sunflowers; wild poppies and daisies in his little hands and he heads down the veranda steps, watching as their son comes over to him then one of the flowers slips to drop onto the grass.

The little boy, goes to pick it up but because of the large bundle of flowers he can’t pick it up and so Hannibal, does for him then picks him up, cradling him in arms and walks over to Mads and Caroline, who is busy sorting through her bundles of flowers in colour order as he smiles softly their little girl.

“Mama, we saw a deer.” His little boy says, handing his sister the flowers he has and Hannibal, sits down next to him as he feels the older man lean towards him to kiss his neck gently.

“And did it see you?”

“Yes, Mama it came up to us and fed from our hand’s. It’s tongue tickled.”

He smiles at their little son, kissing his forehead and pulls back seeing their little girl has made separate little bunches of the flowers as she hums a small tune that he recognises as the **_“Lullaby”_** that Hannibal and he had sung when he had been bearing their little bundles of joy.

He reaches over to stroke a strand of hair from her forehead and tucks it gently behind her almost like elven ears as she flicks her gaze up to him then clambers into his lap, showing him the white poppy she has collected.

He allows her to place it in his hair and nuzzles his nose against her’s as this makes their little girl giggle with a wide grin on her features then getting up, he holds out his hand for Hannibal to take hold off and all four of them head inside.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having dinner and placing the children to bed, Mads and Hannibal now sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace enjoying a moment of peace between each other with him resting his head on his Lover’s chest as a hand sifts through his hair.

“Tell me, Mads.”

Hannibal, says quietly breaking the silence and he sits up to stare at the fire then gets off the sofa, going over to stand in front of the fire, wrapping his arms around himself and holding them with his hands.

"I...want to get married to you."

He waits for the man to say something else, only to be turned around to face the older man and his chin tilted upwards so he stares into maroon eyes - that he swears can see right into his soul - then the man leans forwards, kissing him on the lips as he brings his hands up to rest on Hannibal's chest.

It is gentle, sweet and loving - a slow kiss - with a hand sifting through Mads' hair and other holding his hip, while he feels contented and happiness bubbling inside him at the tenderness that Hannibal is treating him with then the older man pulls back, leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Me: Welcome to the most ridiclous thing I've ever done for a fic.... a mild bit of **_"Fifty Shades of Mads"_** with some silk scarves. I will now quietly head for my bunker if you need to chat...@hannibalsimago

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, with some clothes scattered about on the floor and some over chair's near the large window, Mads lays on the silk sheets of the bed - with the duvet cover down near the foot of it - legs spread apart to allow Hannibal to lay between them.

One of his hands is sifting through the man's fine silk locks of blonde hair with silver highlights - feeling that they have become longer at some point - and smiles softly, pulling the older man down to kiss him lightly then a drawer opening makes him pull back to see the man is getting out a some silk scarves.

"Do you trust me?" Hannibal asks him, while Mads finds himself biting his bottom lip slightly and yet, nods in silent reply.

He feels one of his hands taken hold of and placed above his head then the one part of the silk scarf is tied around the wrist followed by the other half being tied to the headboard then it is repeated for his other hand then finally, the third scarf covers his vision and blocks it out.

A hand slips up squeezing one of his hands to reassure him everything is alright and he squeezes back then lips trail downwards, causing him to gasp breathlessly at the heightened sensation followed by him arching his back slightly with hands unclenching and clenching in the silk scarfs.

His thighs, which are being held open quiver softly as Hannibal bobs his head up and down between them in such a way he starts to moan softly then his abdomen tenses, followed by releasing into moist, warm mouth.

A hand slides up to his face, stroking his cheek lightly with fingertips to reassure him again and a thumb strokes over his bottom lip - which quivers softly - then Mads feels his **_Lover_** take hold of his thighs to soon hitch them around his waist, followed by a fingers coated in lube already pressing inwards starting to prepare him.

He turns his face, seeking with his lips and soon finds Hannibal's. Pressing them against the fine, soft lips and they begin to kiss gently drawing it out slowly as the fingers move away to be replaced by hips pushing into his, pressing it into him until he can feel the older man's cock fully sheathed within him.

"Haaa.....Hannibal....your so warm, hot....Oh, god...I can feel your heat."

"I know. Feel me, **_Little Bunny._** Feel me, pulsating and throbbing within you after all this time."

Hannibal, begins to undulate his hips back and forth holding him with one hand cradling the back of his head and the other resting above his tailbone then begins to make **_Love_** to him.

Fulling Mads, with each thrust that makes him gasp; pant and moan breathlessly at what he is feeling without seeing it, writhing slowly underneath the older man then tilts his head backwards exposing his neck more, needing also more and begins to rock his own hips in sync with the thrusts.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with surprises in store.

"Mama, Papa come on."  


Mads, smiles following their little ones who are busy running ahead of him and Hannibal, while they walk through the woods to the large meadow area then a hand slips around his waist, pulling him close and he turns his face smiling softly, while his **_Lover_** kisses his cheek gently.

They keep on walking, reaching the meadow area, which is part of the Hunting Cabin grounds and over to spot, where after placing the blanket down places the basket of food down then starts helping Hannibal to lay it out.

It's quiet and peaceful, with the wind rustling the top of trees and the stream trickling down from the far distance mountains then sitting down, he allows Hannibal to pull him close to hold him against the older man's chest.

Caroline and Jonathan, begin to play hide and seek as he rests between his **_Lover's_** legs with hands resting on his chest and turning his face Mads rest his face in the crook of the older man's neck feeling contented and secure.

"What's the special occasion, Hannibal?"

Hannibal, smiles softly at him and bends his head down to neck, starting to trail his lips up and down then turning his face he pulls the older man into a kiss, followed by a thumb stroking his cheekbone.

Both let go of each other's lips, after the kiss and picking up a piece of sliced brie on some homemade French Bread begins to eat, while the older man pours a glass of lemonade into one of the wine glasses. 

"There's a present in the picnic basket. It's for you."

He reaches into the basket, getting the wrapped present out and placing it in his lap then unwrapping the silk bow peels back the fine wrapping to reveal a black box. He lifts the lid to reveal laying among the white paper wrapping a black lace choker with lettering in Japanese hanging on it.

"It's beautiful, Hannibal. Thank you."

Mads says, turning to kiss the man on the cheek where Hannibal takes it out and gently, unclipping it places it around his neck then after sorting the clasp, pulls him for another kiss that makes him moan softly and must let go, when their children come running back over to them.

He smiles at the sight, wondering should he ask Hannibal whether it was possible for him to have another child or was the **_Drug_** out of his system now. The thought of having another child, makes him take hold of Hannibal's hand and place it on his abdomen, while their children begin to eat the food.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking...of something, I'll tell you later about."

He smirks at Hannibal, who bends down to lightly nip his ear in a way, so their children don't notice then he takes another piece of French bread, along with some grapes. He eats some of them, enjoying the peacefulness and quietness then feeling tired, he slips his eyes close for wee while.

 

* * *

"So, what is it you were thinking about."

Hannibal, asks Mads as he sits on the sofa in front of the fireplace, with the fire gently crackling in the hearth then a glass of Blue Hawaiian is handed to him, while the older man sits down next to him.

"I was thinking.... if the **_Drug_** is still in my system, we could have.... another child or we don't have to, if you don't want to."

He takes a sip of the cocktail, waiting for the answer from Hannibal and placing it down on the coffee table then a hand touches his thigh, sliding upwards to underneath his shirt, where it rests over his abdomen.

"Is my **_Little Bunny,_** wanting to be filled so my seed can flower within you, like before."

Mads, blushes heavily at the words and yet, he wants his Lover so turns slightly to face Hannibal then leans close, brushing his lips softly against the older man and immediately is pulled into his **_Lover's_** lap.

They kiss softly, moving their lips against each other's and would have gone further if it hadn’t been for wailing coming from the children's bedroom upstairs making Mads, pull back then slipping off Hannibal's lap, heads upstairs to check on their little ones.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, it's okay.... Mama’s here...Mama's here, now."

Mads, keeps on repeating the soothing phrase to Jonathan and Caroline, who are now snuggled up against his chest as Hannibal, makes their little one's some hot milk in the kitchen area.

Nightmares it seems weren't far away and that is what had woken the twin's - a nightmare that their Mama and Papa would be taken and not seen again - then Hannibal, comes around the sofa with two mugs of hot milk and he allows for the children to gently move so they can take their drinks.

He smiles softly, watching them with fondness and after they have finished their drinks, kisses their foreheads then heads upstairs with Hannibal, following close behind, after turning the downstairs's lights off.

(TIME SKIP)

It's about 5:09am in the Morning, when Mads shifts in his sleep waking up suddenly and lays there under the light duvet cover, wondering what it is then Hannibal, sleeping calmly next to him shifts next to him and moves to look down at him, while he rolls to lay on his back.

"What is it, Mads? Is something wrong?" Hannibal asks him, making him shake his head and yet, he knows something is wrong then reaching his hand up, takes hold of the older man's head and pulls it down so that their forehead's touch as he finds tears brimming his eyes slightly.

"Please?" He suddenly whimpers, before he can stop himself. "Please?" then he is taken hold of and rolled over, so he is straddling the older man, with his thighs either side of Hannibal's waist.

His hips are lifted up slightly, followed by lube-coated fingers soon starting to prep him and he arches his back slightly hands scrambling for purchase on the older man's chest then begins to rock his hips back and forth into the hand, feeling the fingers start to scissor within him - stretching his insides, with the only sounds breathless panting from him and lewd squelching because of the lube.

Then it stops, making him whine softly at the loss and soon it is replaced by something much more fulling, while he tilts his head backwards to moan heavily then hands take hold of hips, massaging circles into them as he feels Hannibal, become fully sheathed within him. Both of them, stilling to catch their breath's at being fully intimate again since their separation and yes, even though the ** _Lovemaking_** with scarfs had been intimate, this was more.

"Look at me, Mads." He hears Hannibal saying, making him lower his head to look down at the older man, seeing only **_Love_** ; adoration and happiness for him then slowly, he begins to undulate his hips up and down, keeping his hands resting on the man's chest.

Sunlight is filtering through a gap in the curtain, shining onto the bed, making the droplets of sweat that had started to form on his body sparkle like early morning dew-drops then he gasps breathlessly - sparks shooting through his neural pathway in his mind - feeling the older man, sit up and embrace him close.

He rocks softly into Hannibal, cradling the back of the older man's head with one hand and the other his shoulder for support then whimpers softly, feeling Hannibal fall backwards softly and roll them, soon getting over him.

The older man, continues to undulate his hips back and forth into Mads', fulling him with each gentle thrust and keeping his legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist, Mads pulls him down for breathless kiss where both of them change position each time to deepen it.

Lips softly move against each-other's in soft harmony, coupled with soft whispers of " _I love you."_ and " ** _Little Bunny,_** _my sweet...."_ as well as others in different languages - Latin; Spanish; French; Dutch and finally Hannibal's own Native tongue.

When the pressure that been building upside them both finally hits, Mads tenses underneath his **_Lover_** , feeling like he has become suspended above both their naked bodies giving a soft cry in the silence of the bedroom that is joined by Hannibal, trembling with guttural cry of his own as they both succumb to the force of the shared orgasm.

 

* * *

 

 

"Caroline, Jonathan...are you ready to go?" Mads asks their little one's, who are busy finishing packing their ruck-sacks for Nursery as he waits near the front door - which is wide open - then Hannibal, comes over with both their little one's.

He smiles down at them, allowing them one on either side to take hold of his hands and soon feels Hannibal, come up to wrap a scarf around his neck as there was cold nip in the air then a hand strokes a strand of hair from his forehead, gently tucking it behind his ear.

"You got the shopping list?" Hannibal asks him, making him get it out of the coat pocket to show the older man and places it back in his pocket then heads to the second-hand land rover - which had been brought by Hannibal and himself, when looking for a car that wouldn't attract to much attention and this actually didn't thankfully - and helps Jonathan and Caroline into the children seats in the back seats.

Hannibal, comes over to him and and hugs him close, making him bury his face into the crook of the older man's neck then pulls back, smiling softly at his **_Lover_** and also his Soon-to-be Husband.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He says, to reassure Hannibal he will be okay in the new town where the Nursey is and going shopping on his own, without the older man to help him.

* * *

 

Mads, after dropping the children off at the nursery drives the Land rover through the town to the first place he needs to shop in then turning a corner of street, finds the place that Hannibal is indicating on the shopping list.

A Flower shop - which makes sigh softly, giving a small smile at the sight - and finding a parking space, cuts the engine then gets out, closing the driver's door and locking the car, placing the car key's in his inside pocket. Less chance of them being pinched by wannabe car thief instead of having them in his normal pockets of his coat where they get could get stolen.

He heads over to the shop, stepping inside as old fashioned bell rings above the door indicating to the Shop Owner that a customer had just come in and begins to have a look around at the flowers - looking for the one's Hannibal wants - then finds it nestled among some tulips and lilies, the lavender shaped like a heart.

Mads, picks it up seeing another plant behind it that makes him decide to get it - as it was just sitting there shoved in the back, like it wasn't wanted by anyone - and heads over to the counter then places is purchases down, waiting quietly for the Shop Assistant to finish in the back.

He checks the shopping list, once more standing at the counter and wonders if Hannibal, busy back in the Hunting Cabin was doing alright without him then the Shop Assistant comes out, making him lift his head and tense at the sight of the young man who had said to him into the Supermarket Car-park _"Don’t touch me…. you, faggot bitch.”_ as they tense at the sight of him.

"Just these two purchases? Okay." They say, taking them and scanning them, which makes him nod silently in reply then after they've been wrapped, goes to leave when the young man goes to say something only to close it when they start to wring their hands slightly.

"Get it out. It's better saying it, instead of let it eat away at you." Mads says, making the young man take a deep breath and say the words.

"See that day....in the Supermarket car-park, I was so drunk and....day afterwards, I felt so ashamed because of what I said. My friends they....don't like seeing same-sex couples, because of their family's background. I'm sorry for what happened and also, after thinking about I saw you are happy with the person your with. Can you accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted, Jeremie." He replies, reading the young man's name from the name-tag pinned to the t-shirt that says "DAFT PUNK ROCKS!!!" and holding out his hand, they both soon shake to seal it.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal, is busy sorting the border of one of the garden patch's behind the large Hunting Cabin, getting rid of the overgrown weeds and decaying plants when he hears the Land rover pulling up in the front, making him get up with his knees protesting slightly and rubbing them, manages to relieve the tension from kneeling on the grass.

He heads up the porch steps, through the garden door's and into the sitting room/ dining room, just as Mads, with their little one's comes in bearing some of the shopping then smiling, feels his little hands wrap around his legs.

"Papa, were home." Both the little one's say, looking up at him as he looks down at them with a smile, followed by stroking both their heads then lifts his head to look at Mads, who steps close to him.

"The rest of the shopping is in the car. Could you help me?" His lover asks him, making him nod in reply and telling their little one's to go and do their homework at the dining room table, heads out with Mads to help him take the rest of the shopping in.

"I...ummm...got you a gift." Mads says making Hannibal, turn his face from getting some of the bags from the back to look at him and reaching for one with the flowers, pulls out the one for his **_Lover_** that is growing in the faded flowerpot with golden cracks in it.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Mad's P.O.V:**

 

_"Mads, look at me. Tell me what happened."_

_Blood it stains my trembling hands, coating them in crimsom petals as I shudder heavily at what I've just done...to the Intruder who had somehow gotten into the Safehouse - after following me from a distance, a man called Matthew Brown an Orderly who had used to work for B.S.C.H.I - as Hannibal, bends down in front of my kneeling form._

_"Haaa....He threatened to kill our little one's. All I remember is grabbing the knife, followed by....just stabbing down and down, while straddling them. So, much....blood went everywhere."_

_"What did it feel like?"_

_Lifting my head, I look straight at him gasping shakily and still trembling in his grip then say the answer to him, surprised at myself for not feeling sickened by it._

_"I don't....know how to describe it. I....never.....felt so...alive when I killed them."_

_"Good. Come, we must leave here, now."_

_"Where we going?"_

_"Memeralis. Spoil the surprise."_

* * *

 

 


End file.
